This invention relates to juvenile furniture hardware. It relates more particularly to an improved leg lock for a crib, playpen or other height adjustable enclosure.
There is a growing awareness of the need to make juvenile furniture even safer for children. In the specific case of height-adjustable cribs and pens, considerable attention is being paid to making the crib less subject to being collapsed accidentally.
Some prior crib leg locks comprise a spring loaded pin mounted on a strap connected to the crib corner post and arranged to engage in openings in the extensible leg. When the pin is retracted the leg is free to move. These spring loaded locks are disadvantageous because they can be released by the child in the crib. Other cribs avoid this problem by securing the extensible leg to the corner post by passing a bolt through the corner post and leg and turning down a wingnut or threaded knob on the bolt to prevent the two from moving.
In some cases, the bolt opening through the extensible leg is an elongated slot so that it is only necessary to loosen the nut in order to move the leg. In other instances, the bolt has to be completely removed in order to reposition the leg. These prior constructions are not entirely satisfactory because in the former instance the crib is subject to accidental collapse if the nut should loosen, while in the latter case it takes a considerable amount of time and trouble to readjust the height of the crib.